


If The Event

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Simba was not only a grown up, seasons on from the fuzzy little lion that Pumbaa and Timon had saved, but a king. Months from his ascension, that fact still took some getting used to.
Relationships: Pumbaa & Simba & Timon (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	If The Event

Simba was not only a grown up, seasons on from the fuzzy little lion that Pumbaa and Timon had saved, but a king. Months from his ascension, that fact still took some getting used to. Pumbaa would have firmed the idea by kneeling, but Simba liked only the very minimum of formality. Timon credited their upbringing of him for that.

The presentation of the heir to the Pride Lands was bound to have some ritual involved. Apparently Rafiki would visit from his tree for the occasion, and Zazu was standing or soaring ready. Timon had already asked if the event would be catered, probably joking. Pumbaa didn't want snacks; he wanted to not disgrace himself.

He would be a spectacle, up on that jutting promontory. He quite literally backed away from the idea of being there, his hooves clicking on rock, shaking his head in answer to Simba. But slowly, so as not to dislodge Timon from his perch up between Pumbaa's ears.

"We couldn't be up there," Pumbaa said, finding his voice. "For the invitation, we thank you—" Wait, it was royalty who got to say we, not subjects... too late now. And surely Timon would feel the same about this as Pumbaa did.

By what Pumbaa felt, Timon was balancing on three paws and then, yes, tugging at Pumbaa's ear to whisper. "Because we're his family!"

Lions had keen hearing. "Exactly," Simba said heartily. "So if you two want to stand with Nala and I for the presentation, please." His tone turned wheedling, perfected before adolescence. "You don't have to decide before the day. Just tell Zazu. He's the master of ceremonies."

Pumbaa rolled his eyes up towards Timon, who was liable to decide that as Simba's family, he wanted in on the being fancy, and maybe ask for a title himself. It took some doing, living with royalty and staying humble.


End file.
